The Bruises On My Heart
by Cerulean Shadow
Summary: Numbah 5 and Numbah 3 are lost in a deserted island! Numbah 1 and Numbah 4 want to go find them both alone. As they try to find the girls, they find out that they are not alone...
1. Kidnapped

**Title:The Bruises On My Heart**

**By:Cerulean Shadow**

**Summary: Numbah 5 and Numbah 3 are lost in a deserted island! Numbah 1 and Numbah 4 want to go find them both alone. As they try to find the girls, they find out that they are not alone...**

**

* * *

**

" Kids Next Door, Battlestations!" yelled Numbah One as he carried the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R in his right hand.As usual the KND were battling the Delightful Children From Down The Lane. The DC were actually loosing! They were in their father's Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine, and the KND were fixing to win the victory! The DC barely could pick up a fight!

" I could beat up these nerds all day long!" Numbah Five said.  
" Same here! They're too easy to take down!" Numbah Four replied.

"You think you've won this round? Well let's see what victory you will be cheering when you see this." The DC said as they revealed the KND Code Module.

"Where did you get that!?" Numbah Four screamed.

"Let's just say we picked this up while we were battling you. Now if you'll excuse us, we shall be going now." The DC replied.

"You're not going anywhere with that Code Module!" Numbah One yelled.  
"Just watch us!" The five, well- mannered kids yelled back.

Just as they were begining to fly off in their Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine, something shot them from behind! It was a hook. It was jabbed to the machine. And on the hook was a string. On the other end of the string was Numbah Five, holding the string.

"We sure will watch ya." she said.

The DC were very enraged, and tried to fly off. Numbah Five couldn't hold on to the string, so Numbah Three came and helped her. They were so close into getting them back to the treehouse, but the machine's power have doubled. It flew off with incredible power, carrying Numbah Five and Numbah Three with them!

"Numbah Five!!" Numbah One screamed.  
"Numbah Three!!" Numbah Four yelled.

As soon as they said their names, they were gone.

"Numbah Three! Where are you taking her, you Delightful Creeps!??" Numbah Four screamed on the top of his lungs. Numbah One and Numbah Two grabed him to stop running. He tried his best to break free, but the two boys clamped their hands on his arms. Numbah Four couldn't take it anymore and fell to the floor, crying.

"She's gone...Where are they taking her?!" he yelled.

"I don't know, Numbah Four. But they've got Numbah Five too. I'm sure that she'll figure out a plan to help them escape from the Delightful Children... I hope." Numbah One said.

"Me too. Don't worry Numbah Four. We'll get them back." Numbah Two said to the blonde boy.

" ........Okay. I just hope they'll be okay." he replied.

" Me too, Numbah Four. Me too." Numbah One agreed.

**TO BE CONTINUED....**


	2. The Island

**Title:The Bruises On My Heart**

**By: Cerulean Shadow**

**Summary: Numbah Five and Numbah Three are lost in a deserted island! Numbah One and Numbah Four want to find them both alone. As they try to find the girls, they found out that they are not alone...**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 2**

Numbah Five was hanging on to the string with her left hand as her right hand was hanging on to Numbah Three. The Asian girl was hanging on to her black friend's hand for dear life.

"Hang On Numbah Three!!!!!" She yelled.  
"I'll try!!!!" Numbah Three screamed back.

After hearing the screams, the DC stopped to see the girls hanging on to the string.

"What the- What are you doing there?" they asked.  
" We were supposed to ask you to know why you dragged us here!!" Numbah Five yelled.

"Well let go of the string!!!" they ordered the two tired girls.  
"We are on top of a rocky mountain!!! You can't just throw us off on these murderous rocks!"

"We can drop you- As you wish. We'll drop you off somewhere else more comefy."

After saying that, they drove off ahead in full speed.

"Where are you taking us!?" Numbah Three asked loudly.

Then the machine came into a stop. The girls looked down hoping to see their treehouse. But they thought wrong. They were over the ocean! Then they realized, the DC were dropping them off in the water!

" This is bad. Real Bad. You're actually are going to toss us in the water with meat eating sharks!?" Numbah Five screamed.

" You said you didn't want to be dropped off at the rocky mountains. So this is all we could think of. Chow!" they said.

The machine unleased a gigantic blade and it cut the string off, sending Numbah Three and Numbah Five falling in the ocean! As their bodies slammed into the water, Numbah Five stormed up to the surface. She searched for her best friend around the shark infested waters. As she was about to give up, she saw half of Numbah Three's arm rise to the surface of the water. She quickly dived under the ocean to find her unconsious friend. The black girl grabbed her Japanese friend by the waist and swam to a island she saw. As she reached the shore, she felt her heartbeat. She was still alive.

"Numbah Three, wake up! Wake Up!!" Numbah Five screamed.

She started to push her stomach down with both her hands. Then water stormed out of Numbah Three's mouth. She coughed a little, but awoke to see her friend alive.

"Numbah Five?" she asked jut to be sure it was her.  
"Are you okay Numbah Three?" She asked.  
"I'm fine. Where are we?"  
"We're in some kind of island somewhere."  
"I thought we were back at home."  
"Home? Oh I forgot. I wonder What Numbahs One, Two And Four are doing."  
"I hope they know we're gone."  
"They know we're gone. But they don't know where we are."

She picked up the tired girl off of the ground.

"Well... what do you think we should do?" Numbah Three asked.  
" I don't know, Numbah Three. I guess we could search this place and-"  
"No Way! What if there are wild monsters in there?!" said Numbah Three.  
"Chill out, there's nothin' in there. Trust me."  
"But what if there is?"  
"Then that's a different story. We might as well look around until the boys come."  
" I hope they'll come. Because this place is giving me the creeps."  
"Don't worry. We'll be safe."

But Numbah Five wasen't close enough to the truth. There was something in there. Something... dangerous.


	3. We Won't Leave You Behind

**Title:The Bruises On My Heart**

**By:Cerulean Shadow**

**Summary: Numbah 5 and Numbah 3 are lost in a deserted island! Numbah 1 and Numbah 4 want to go find them both alone. As they try to find the girls, they find out that they are not alone...**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 3**

Back at the treehouse, the boys were still thinking of Numbah Five and Numbah Three. Numbah Two was going to find them a new weapon to start off their battle. They thought that the DC has taken them hostage. There could be no other explination. As Numbah One was walking in the hallway, he saw Numbah Four staring out the window looking at the horizon. Numbah One knew that he was thinking about Numbah Three. As he was thinking about Numbah Five. Numbah Four remembered memories he had with Numbah Three. He remembered when she was kidnapped by King Sandy. He tried to save the girl from being married to this guy. She was the first thing on his mind. And he remembered when she saved him from the Crazy Old Cat Lady. After she saved him, he tried to do his imatation of Mr. Huggykins of saying 'I Love You.' He wanted her to know he really meant it.

Numbah One knew how Numbah Four felt. He also remembered memories of Numbah Five. He remembered when he was turned into an adult, and she was the only reason why he got back to the team. And he remembered when he was blackmailed by the Delightful Children. Numbah Five stood up to him. But most importantly, he remembered when she revealed to Numbahs Two, Three and Four that the last time she didn't help Numbah One, she would never forgive herself. But he knew it wasen't her fault. He missed her as much as Numbah Four missed Numbah Three. They both hoped they would get the two girls back... alive.

* * *

At the island, Numbah Five and Numbah Three were searching around the trees and bushes in search for shelter. Numbah Three was quite scared to think that there might be something out there that could attack them. But Numbah Five was so confident that they could find a way out of the island alive. Because she was searching side to side, front and behind for any attackers, Numbah Three was hardly paying attention to where she was going. After her last turn, she was lost. She was shivering with fear until she realized that Numbah Five wasen't with her! As she searched everywhere, she got even more scared. She couldn't take running back and forth around the trees, so she called out:

"Numbah Five!! Where are you!!??"

Numbah Five heard her friend's scream. Then she started to reply:

"Numbah Three! Stay where you are! If you run you'll get even more lost!"

"But-But what should I do!?"

"Call out so I can hear ya!"

Numbah Three called out her name many times so Numbah Five can find her. It was taking long. When she was getting tired, she heard growling. Slow, smooth growling. She stopped screaming and turned to the noise. The growling was getting louder, and closer, and closer, and even more closer...

It's quiet...

"Numbah Three?" Numbah Five said to herself.

Then she was startled by a loud scream. It was Numbah Three's scream!

"Numbah Three!!!" Numbah Five screamed.She followed the scream to find Numbah Three lying on the ground shivering to death.

"Numbah Three, what happened!?" Numbah Five asked.  
"T-T-There w-w-was s-s-som-something in there!!"  
"Oh, I bet it was just nothing Numbah Three. It was probably a rabbit or something."  
"No! I heard growling!! Loud, vicious growling!"  
"...Are you sure?"  
"Of Course I'm sure!!"  
"Well, get up Numbah Three. We got a long way to go."  
"To Where?"  
"I don't know Numbah Three. But I hope it's a place where the boys can find us..."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

**


	4. The Thorns

**Title:The Bruises On My Heart**

**By:Cerulean Shadow**

**Summary: Numbah 5 and Numbah 3 are lost in a deserted island! Numbah 1 and Numbah 4 want to go find them both alone. As they try to find the girls, they find out that they are not alone...

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 4**

The island really had a far path. It was almost impossible to find a path to any shelter the girls could find. Numbah Three promised herself to stay near Numbah Five and not look around for any reason. If she did, she would get lost again. They have been walking for hours. They couldn't walk another step for a minute because they were so exhausted. Numbah Five saw a patch of thorns blocking their path. They tried to avoid it by walking around. There was no way. The whole path was guarded with thorns. Numbah Three wanted to find a way to get through so she would escape the growls that still haunted her mind. "There's no way we can get through these thorns, Numbah Three.I think we should turn around and-" Numbah Five said but was interrupted by the terrified girl.

"No way am I going back there with the monsters!" she exclaimed.  
"Numbah Three, you're just hearin' things! I'm tellin' ya, there ain't no monsters around here!"  
"How do you know?"  
"Because how could there be monsters on a deserted island with nothing around here!!!???"  
"I... I don't know."

Then Numbah Three heard the growls again. Including Numbah Five. This time, they were louder than before. Numbah Five was also scared herself.

"N-Numbah Five, these are the same growls I heard before."  
"Were they this loud?"  
"Not really.... what should we do?"  
"Maybe we should stay where we-"  
"No Way! I don't want to be eaten or attacked!"

The growls started to get closer to the girls. Numbah Three couldn't take it anymore. She ran towards the thorns, crashing her body through it.

"Numbah Three!!! What are you doing??!!" Numbah Five yelled at the frightened girl.

But Numbah Three didn't answer. She just kept on running, letting the thorns cut her skin. Numbah Five saw her friend run through the sharp needles. What was she thinking? She was scared, but she didn't want to go through a patch of thorns to escape from the growls. Amazingly, Numbah Three found a way out at the other side of the patch! Numbah Five didn't quite see what direction she was going. Then she heard footsteps coming from behind the trees. It started to run faster, getting closer! Numbah Five now knew that something was after them! She had no choice. She started to follow Numbah Three's suit and ran through the thorns. She ran as fast as she could go. She slowed down to see if the footsteps had stopped. But it was worse. The footsteps were in the thorns running after Numbah Five! And Fast. Numbah Five ran through the thorns with all her strength. Until she finally found the open passage that Numbah Three had created. When she jumped out, she saw Numbah Three laying down on the ground. Scratches and blood were all over her arms. The thorns created very hard scratches on her.

"Numbah Three! Are you okay?"  
"Numbah Five..."  
"Numbah Three, what were you thinking?"  
"I wanted to find a way to escape the-"  
"That reminds me..."

Numbah Five turned to the bushes. She heard the growls and footsteps again. That could mean one thing...

"Numbah Three! That monster followed us! We've got to run now!"  
"I can't..."  
"Yes you can!"

The growls got even closer. Numbah Five helped Numbah Three stand up. She tried to run, but the thorns cut her legs making it impossible to walk. Numbah Five saw a bush and quickly set Numbah Three behind it. Numbah Five told her to stay behind there for some reason. Numbah Five went to the open passage and waited for the monster to appear. Numbah Three finally realized. Numbah Five was trying to lure the monster away from her so she can make a getaway!

"Come on out ya coward! I'm right where you want me!" Numbah Five exclaimed.

The monster rushed to the voice of the girl who called it such a name. Numbah Five was ready to see what type of monster she is going to distract. The growling stopped. Numbah Five and Numbah Three were a little disappointed. Until a paw stepped out of the thorns. Numbah Five was prepared for what was going to happen. Then another paw stepped out. The whole, four legged body stepped out of the patch of thorns. It was...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *


	5. My Love Is Strong

**Title:The Bruises On My Heart**

**By:Cerulean Shadow**

**Summary: Numbah 5 and Numbah 3 are lost in a deserted island! Numbah 1 and Numbah 4 want to go find them both alone. As they try to find the girls, they find out that they are not alone...**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 5**

Last time, Numbah Five and Numbah Three were being chased by a vicious monster. They had to run through a patch of thorns to escape the growls and footsteps. Numbah Three was badly hurt from the thorns, so Numbah Five set her behind the bushes to be safe. Then she was going to distract the animal that has been following them all this time. The monster was ready to reveal itself to the girls. They were ready as well. The animal stepped out of the bushes to reveal... a wolf. An extra large, vicious looking wolf. Numbah Five knew that there was something awfully strange about this wolf. About the way it looked. It looked very familiar. But Numbah Five changed the subject and thought about running. She turned and ran as fast as she could possibly go. The wolf charged after the black girl, showing her his teeth. It was foaming with anger.

Numbah Five rushed through trees and jumped over logs until her legs couldn't keep up. The wolf slowed down and howled. Numbah Five though he was retreating, but she was wrong again. After he finished howling, more footsteps came through the trees in front of Numbah Five. Something roared out of the trees. It sounded like a leopard's roar. The roar came closer. The animal that owned the roar jumped out of the trees and joined the wolf into chasing it's prey. It was a cougar. Now that cougar looked odd as well. Numbah Five ran the other direction to escape, but the two predators charged after her with maximum speed. The wolf might not have been fast, but the cougar was ten times faster. He was inches away from Numbah Five! Numbah Five was about to turn away from a hitting rock, but something went worse. She accidentally tripped over a log and fell to the ground! The cougar jumped in the air ready to attack it's prey from below.

"No..."

* * *

"Well, at least the gun that could spray jalapenio sauce is working right. But I guess that the T.H.U.M.P.E.R. works all-right." Numbah Two said to Numbah One and Numbah Four.

Even though the weapons seemed pretty powerful to the boys, they were focusing on the girls instead. Hoping that they were okay.

"You guys okay?" Numbah Two asked curiously.

"We're fine Numbah Two. But I wonder, what do you think the Delightful Children could have done to Numbah Five and Numbah Three?" Numbah One replied.

"We don't know. All I know is that we've gotta find Numbah Three!" Numbah Four said.

"Sound like someone's gotta crush on Numbah Three, huh Numbah One?" Numbah Two exclaimed.

"I do not! I just... uh... well I just.....uh... uh...."

"You don't have to hide it Numbah Four. We know that you love her. We can see it." Numbah One told him.

"....... Okay I admit it! I do love Numbah Three. She was a very special friend to me. Yes she loves a bunch of these krudy Rainbow Monkeys, but that doesn't stop me from loving her."

"If she was here, she would cry right now. She loves you also Numbah Four. There's no denying it." Numbah Two told the blonde boy.

"I... I never knew."  
"Well now you do." Numbah One also spoke.

Numbah Four was quite astonished. For many times he tried to confess to Numbah Three, he never got to! He didn't want to reveal it to his friends, but they already knew. Numbah Four was pretty happy to know that the girl she loved loved him back.

"This might be the perfect time for me to reveal my true feelings to her," Numbah Four thought.

"I bet you can't wait to save her and reveal your feelings to her." Numbah One said.

"No way! Let's go save Numbah Three!"  
"And Numbah Five!"  
"Sounds like you like Numbah Five, huh Numbah One?"  
"The same way you feel with Numbah Three."  
"The way I feel with Numbah Three.... but that means..."  
"That's right Numbah Four."  
"But what about Lizzie?"  
"Things weren't working out right lately."  
"Oh..."  
"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go save the girls!" yelled Numbah Two.

While they were on the flying machine, Numbah One and Numbah Four were getting well prepared to save the girls. And to reveal their feelings. If... they could find them.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Carried By Death

**Title:The Bruises On My Heart**

**By:Cerulean Shadow**

**Summary: Numbah 5 and Numbah 3 are lost in a deserted island! Numbah 1 and Numbah 4 want to go find them both alone. As they try to find the girls, they find out that they are not alone...**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 6**

"Numbah Five! Numbah Five! Where are you?" Numbah Three cried out.

Even though she still had the scratches on her legs and arms, Numbah Three tried to keep her strength to find her best friend. For hours she tried to locate her friend, but to no avail. She was scared that the wolf might have killed her, but she knew that Numbah Five was the smartest operative in Sector V. She could have found out a plan to outsmart the creature. Numbah Three grew a little tired of looking, but she didn't want to give up. So she kept on looking. As she walked, she came across a green bush. It was clear and full of dark forest green leaves. But while she passed it, she noticed a little stain on one of the leaves. She took a little closer at it. The stain was blood. Numbah Three thought for a moment. Could this be... Numbah Five's blood? Could it be possible that the wolf could have gotten her in some way? Numbah Three was shivering with fear. Then she heard a moan around the bushes. She followed the sound which was about a few seconds away. As she started slowing down, she peeked out of the bushes to see... Numbah Five laying unconscious on the ground.

"Numbah Five!" she cried.

She ran over to her wounded friend. Blood and claw marks were all over her body. Her hair was out of her braid. She didn't move a muscle. Numbah Three was afraid she wasn't breathing. She also noticed that there was cat marks all over her body. As it was pretty feirce. She didn't know what kind of cat made this, but she didn't care. She just hoped her friend was still alive. She shook her a little to make sure she was conscious.

"Numbah Five, Numbah Five are you awake?" she said.

No matter how much she tried to awake her friend, Numbah Five still wouldn't get up.

"Numbah Five please wake up! Wake Up! You can survive this! Don't think you can't because you can! I survived those thorns! You should survive _this_ attack!" she cried with tears.

Nothing happened. She still didn't move. Numbah Three thought she was too late. She thought she was gone. She had no choice, but to walk away. She got up, wiped away a tear, and turned back. Before she knew it, she heard a slow voice.

"... N-Numbah Three.."

It was Numbah Five!

"Numbah Five!" Numbah Three yelled.

"You're right. I can survive this. And I'll do it again."  
"Numbah Five! You're okay! What happened to you?"  
"What do you think? I was attacked by that wolf and his jerk-wad friend."  
"I thought I noticed a cat claw mark! What kind of friend?"  
"Cougar. Stupid thing attacked me by the minute I tripped over the log."  
"Ow. Now where are we?"  
"I don't know. But we better get outta here before those two flesh eaters come and get _you_."  
"I guess. But there's one thing I don't understand: If wolves and cougars are predators, then why didn't they eat you?"  
"That's what I was thinking. Although the cougar looked mosty familiar."  
"Like what?"  
"I don't know. But we need to skidadle outta here or we really will be in for a cat fight."

The scratches on Numbah Five's body may not have been suspicious, but what Numbah Three said was still a mystery. If there is one kind of mystery they can follow, is how to get out of the island alive.

* * *

The boys flew over to The DC's home to see if they had Numbah Five and Numbah Three hostage. As they landed the machine on the ground, Numbah One and Numbah Four grabed their weapons and stormed into the mansion from the window. There was no sign of the Delightful Children. Numbah One made a gesture to Numbah Four to look around to see if they could find anything. Nothing. Nothing seemed to be the answer.

"Looks like those Delightful brats aren't here. Maybe we should go." Numbah Four said.

"Oh, I don't think you'll be going anywhere, Kids Next Door." a voice said.

The two boys turned around to see the Delightful Children staring at their anger. The boys turned and loaded their weapons.

"Where's Numbah Five and Numbah Three?" Numbah One said angrily.

"I'm afraid they are not here, Nigel. We dropped them off on an island hours ago." The DC replied.

"What kind of island?" Numbah Four also asked angrily.

"If you must know, we recently threw them in the ocean close to an island. But this is no ordinary island. This island it typically dangerous. There might be a slight chance the girls might have survived... or not!" they laughably responded.

"What kind of danger?" Numbah Four asked.

"There is no possible chance how a kid could survive such an island. I sort of feel sorry for Numbah Five and Numbah Three."

"I said how dangerous is the island?"

"It's a good thing we let loose some experiments on the island. Otherwise part of the Kids Next Door would be too strong enough for us."

"What experiments? And I'm not going to ask you again! What Kind Of Danger?"

"Very well. The dangers and experiments we put on that island is a vast product of wild vicious animals. Take a wolf for example. This wolf may look like an ordinary wolf, but if you take a closer look, you will see a difference. This wolf is part animal, and part adult."

"Part Adult?" Numbah Four screamed.

"You Delightful Creeps! You can't just drop two girls on an island with part animal and part adult creatures!" Numbah One yelled.

"We just did."

Now Numbah Four was really angry. There was no way he didn't want no experiment to attack Numbah Three. Outraged, he held his weapon up to the DC and ordered them to answer another question.

"Is there anything else we should know before I have to beat the crud out of you?"

"As a matter of fact there is. If either the girls have been bitten or clawed by the animal, she will also become part animal, or maybe also, part adult."

"Where is the island?" Numbah One exclaimed.

"It's around the west side of the ocean. And we're only telling you this is because you wouldn't last a minute out there looking for those girls. Even _with_ weapons."

"We don't care how dangerous the island is! We just want to find the girls _unharmed and alive_!" Numbah One said.

"You may look as long as you want. You will be gone by the time you try to escape."

By the time the DC said it, the boys were gone. They were hoping that they would be safe from those beasts. But they didn't know that Numbah Five wasn't realy lucky...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

**


	7. An Unexpected Discovery

**Title:The Bruises On My Heart**

**By:Cerulean Shadow**

**Summary: Numbah 5 and Numbah 3 are lost in a deserted island! Numbah 1 and Numbah 4 want to go find them both alone. As they try to find the girls, they find out that they are not alone...**

**CHAPTER 7**

Numbah Five and Numbah Three were well prepared for their next journey. Numbah Three was really worried about Numbah Five. Ever since her attack, she's been hurting every five seconds. But Numbah Five told her she was going to be okay. Despite what she had told her, Numbah Three still worries about her friend's safety. Hoping to find shelter, Numbah Five crushed branches and kicked logs that were in the way. Numbah Three was again worried why she is acting like this. She tries to find shelter, but not with a rage! Numbah Three thought it was because of the scratches and bite marks that got her a little cranky.

"Numbah Five? If something is hurting you, well, you can tell me, right?" she asked.

"Yeah." Numbah Five replied.

"Are you sure? Because I thought after the attack you-"  
"Look I'm Fine! Alright?" Numbah Five loudly said to her friend.

"...Well you don't have to scream!"  
"I can't help it! These scars and claw marks are hurting me. It's like they're forcin' me to say these things."

"Do you think that those animals are making you say this?"

"That's impossible. There is no way an inferior creature could do such-"

But Numbah Five was interrupted by a stinging pain in her head. It was even harder than a migrane! Then she had a strong pain in her stomach. She couldn't take it. She fell to the ground, laying helpless without any movements. Numbah Three's fear was back again.

"Numbah Five! What's wrong?"

Numbah Five tried to reply to her friend's question, but something made her stop speaking. Something was wrong... terribly wrong.

* * *

Numbah One, Numbah Two, and Numbah Four were on their way to the ocean hoping to spot the island. A few minutes later, they all saw a green and tan island in the middle of the ocean. Hoping to see the girls at the shore, Numbah Two lowered the machine on the ground. Numbah One and Numbah Four got out with their other best weapons and stood on the wet shore of the island. Numbah Four told Numbah Two that he and Numbah One were going to search for the girls alone. Numbah Two wasn't really sure about this, but the other two boys said they were going to be fine.

"Are you guys sure you want to do this alone? 'Cause you remember what the Delightful Children said about-"

"We don't care what they said. They're just trying to scare us." Numbah One told Numbah Two.

"Yeah. Now what are we standing here for? Let's go Numbah One." Numbah Four said.

"Okay... if you guys are sure about this-"

"We're positive, Numbah Two. We know what we're doing." Numbah One explained again.

"Besides, we can hear danger a mile-"

But as Numbah Four was going to say his next word, he heard a girl's voice scream from the island.

"Numbah Five!" the voice screamed.

It was Numbah Three's voice! The three boys heard the scream loud and clear. Numbah Four knew it sounded serious. He knows Numbah Three's tone of voice anywhere.

"Numbah Three!" he screamed out.

Numbah Four rushed into the forest with the weapon in his hand. Numbah One was quite astonished with the scream. So he also ran into the forest to search for his friends. Numbah Two could have no other choice but to wait. But he was still afraid that his friends would be killed... somehow.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Followed By Danger, Found By Love

**Title:The Bruises On My Heart**

**By:Cerulean Shadow**

**Summary: Numbah 5 and Numbah 3 are lost in a deserted island! Numbah 1 and Numbah 4 want to go find them both alone. As they try to find the girls, they find out that they are not alone...**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 8**

Numbah Five was in great pain from the scratches and claw marks. Numbah Three probably could have been right about the force. Then she heard a small growl. Almost like a puppy's growl. She got a little scared but was a little worried about her friend. Everytime she turned to Numbah Five, she heard the growl. Then she noticed something slightly odd. Numbah Five was making the growls! But how _could _she make the growls? Was it because of the attack? It was still a mystery. Then she heard footsteps from the trees again. Then a loud growl that she heard before. She knew it was the wolf.

"No... no not now." she said.

The wolf might have heard her. So he stopped. The growling, the footsteps, gone! Numbah Five also stopped growling too. Maybe the wolf understood her fear. But it didn't stop him from attacking the girls. Then he appeared from the trees. He still looked the same as he did last time. The odd look was still kept on his face. Numbah Three knew she has been scared a bunch of times, and she had enough. She started to have a rage.

"Go ahead! Attack us! You're just a wolf! What do you do that's so threatening? Nothing! You're just a big, vicious _lobo!_" she screamed.

He heard the scream again. Numbah Five heard it too. She was amazed. The wolf really wanted to pick up a fight. Under the growl, Numbah Three swore she heard the word "punishment". It was kind of a mumble, but she heard it with both her ears. He paused for a moment to study her. He was looking deep into her eyes. Numbah Five got up with all her strength. But when she stood up, Numbah Three still had her rage. She was breathing deeply, she was facing the wolf, and she stood her ground. The wolf took a small step. Then another. His teeth were foaming with anger.

Numbah Three closed her eyes and prayed that he would just leave her and Numbah Five alone. Numbah Five didn't make a sound. Then the wolf lunged at the two angry girls. But before he could take a small bite, something shot him from behind! It was a huge stream of jalapenio sauce! The girls looked to see who made this. It was Numbah One and Numbah Four! Numbah Three and Numbah Five were more than happy to see them. Numbah Four shot up and fired the wolf with the weapon that shoots bubble-gum.

"I'll hold him off! You get Numbah Three and Numbah Five!" he yelled to Numbah One.

Numbah One rushed to the girls and ushered them out of there. Numbah Five stared at the wolf. It was in great pain from the shootings. Underneath her breath, she spoke,

"You now know what it's like to keep up the pain that you caused!"

Numbah One and Numbah Three didn't quite know what she meant. But she did follow the two kids. As the kids ran out of the trees, Numbah Four holded his fire to look at the injured wolf.

"Don't you come coming around messing with my friends! You crudy part adult!" he screamed.

"Part Adult?" Numbah Three and Numbah Five both said together.

"We'll expain later. Let's get outta here!" Numbah One yelled.

The wolf couldn't take the pain that he has recieved. So he ran off. Numbah Four ran towards the direction of where his friends were. They were inside a den that they found. It must have been the wolf's den. But that didn't matter. The boys noticed the scratches and claw marks on Numbah Five. That struck them. If these came from the wolf, she was a goner.

"What happened to you, Numbah Five?" Numbah One asked her.

"That wolf attacked me not too long ago." she answered.

Numbah Four gasped. They were too late. Numbah Five was in _deep _trouble.

"Speaking of wolves, what did you mean about _part adult_, Numbah Four?" Numbah Three asked her.

The girls were painfuly tired. But Numbah One and Numbah Four knew that they must know about the experiments. They had no choice, but to explain the problem.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

**


	9. The Confession

**Title:The Bruises On My Heart**

**By:Cerulean Shadow**

**Summary: Numbah 5 and Numbah 3 are lost in a deserted island! Numbah 1 and Numbah 4 want to go find them both alone. As they try to find the girls, they find out that they are not alone...**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 9**

"Part Adult Experiments?" Numbah Three exclaimed.

"Yes. And if one of you gets bitten by one, you will also be turned into an experiment as well." Numbah One explained.

"I can't believe it. We were better off dropped at the mountains!" Numbah Five said.

"Numbah Five! _You've _been bitten! It might affect you!" Numbah Four cried.

"Easy, Numbah Four. We've got plenty of things to do. You just worry about Numbah Three. You know, this might be to chance to tell her." Numbah One whispered to Numbah Four.

Numbah Four remembered. He was gonna tell her his feelings! But _how _is he going to do this without making a mistake? He knew he could do this. He's been stopped to do this. But now he was going to do this in an easy and simple way. As Numbah Four walked to Numbah Three's direction of the den, Numbah One sat beside Numbah Five and watched the rain pour outside. Numbah Five was mostly curious about what Numbah Four was doing.

"Hey, what's with Numbah Four?" she asked Numbah One.  
"Well... you know about his secret... right?"  
"Oh... about him liking Numbah Three?"  
"Yep. Now he's going to tell her how he really feels."  
"Now this I gotta see."

Numbah Four sat beside Numbah Three. He was a little too close, but Numbah Three didn't mind. She was glad to be beside him anyway. But Numbah Four was the one who was more than happy to see his fellow teammate he missed so much.

"So... what happened to your skin?"  
"I ran through some painful thorns. I found my way out, but it didn't really hurt."  
"Oh... good."  
"Numbah Four... why did you worry about me a bunch?"

Numbah Four had millions of reasons that relates to his feelings. Usually it's because she's his best friend or best oprative or mostly because he loves her. He wanted to say about being his best friend until he reaches to the three word confession. But... he chickned out. Instead he blurted out:

"Because I have feelings for you."

He didn't really expect himself to say that in front of her. Not yet. Numbah Five and Numbah One were a little nervous about Numbah Four.

"I hope he doesn't screw this up." Numbah Five whispered to Numbah One.  
"He won't. Don't worry. He has the guts to do this you know." he replied to her.

Numbah One was hoping that Numbah Four wasn't screwing this up too. But he didn't want Numbah Five to know he was worried too. She might think that he's also worried about her bite marks. It scared him to think that he might loose his best friend beause of the experiments the DC made. Instead, he focused on Numbah Three and Numbah Four.

"You what?" Numbah Three asked.

"Numbah Three... I have this confession that I've always wanted to tell you. But I never got the chance to tell you because I didn't have the guts to do it. And I think this might be the time to tell you right now." he said.

"Really? What is It? I won't laugh. Trust me."  
"I... I... uh... I..."

"Come On, Numbah Four!" Numbah Five whispered to him.  
"You can do it!" Numbah One also whispered.

"... Numbah Three... I love you."

Numbah Three was in silence. She didn't back away. She didn't even make a sound. Numbah Five and Numbah One were happy to hear him say those three words, but was also concerned about how Numbah Three felt. Numbah Four was a little nervous, but mostly scared. Then, his fear changed when he saw Numbah Three smile. Numbah Five and Numbah One were surprised. And so was Numbah Four. Numbah Three gave him a big hug. Numbah Four felt comfortable being in her arms. Then she replied in her tears,

"I love you too."

That was it. The moment the three kids have been waiting for! Numbah Four blushed a little, but returned her hug. Numbah Five and Numbah One couldn't believe it. Never. But they were happy with the two.

"All right baby! Good work Numbah Four!" Numbah Five shouted to her friend.  
"Yeah, you really got the guts to do it! Good for you!" Numbah One said.

The two kids blushed. But they accepted it.

"You guys were slightly nervous at that time! I was too!" Numbah Five said.  
"But you managed to do this right!" Numbah One exclaimed to Numbah Four.

"You guys knew about this?" Numbah Three asked.  
"Yeah. But we knew you could-" Numbah Five started, but pain shot through her head.

"Numbah Five! What's wrong?" Numbah One exclaimed to his best friend.

Numbah Five's pain was back again. The force was making her say those growls again. They were louder this time. She was sweating, clutching her hands, and holding her head. Numbah Four and Numbah Three rushed to her side. She was in extreme pain. Numbah One was holding her for comfort from her hurting head. Out of nowhere, there was a shadow ahead from the opening of the den. The shadow belonged to the wolf. The cougar was standing beside him.

"Could you just get out! You caused enough trouble already!" Numbah Three screamed to the two predators.

They both ignored her. They stepped in the den and walked towards Numbah Five. Numbah One pulled out his weapon and held it in front of the animals.

"You come closer to her, you'll regret it." he said angrily.

The wolf was amazed by the courage of the boy's emotions. But the cougar didn't care what he said. He still walked towards Numbah Five open mouthed. Numbah One knew he was going to grab Numbah Five out of the den. He held on to her tightly. Numbah Four also pulled ot his weapon in front of the tan-colored cat.

"Get away from me..." Numbah Five said under her breath.

The cougar ignored her. Numbah Five and Numbah One backed away from the vicious killer. There was a heavy thunderbolt outside that made Numbah Three a little scared. Suddenly, there was a loud bark from the opening at the den. It came from the wolf. It was almost impossible to believe, but they actually thought that the wolf was trying to _protect _them. He did attack Numbah Five, and tried to attack Numbah Three. Or maybe the cougar attacked Numbah Five. After all, he was amazed with Numbah One's courage to save Numbah Five.

Numbah One barely payed any attention to the wolf's bark and kept a close eye on the cougar. But the cougar turned to the wolf. He growled at him, almost like telling him to stay out of his sudden attack. Numbah Five almost understood what he was saying.

"Why are you trying to let us go?" she asked the wolf.

The wolf barked at her like he was really speaking to her. He _was _speaking to her! After the barking, the wolf walked over to the kids and turned around to face the cougar. Then he started barking again.

"What is he doing?" Numbah One whispered to Numbah Five.  
"Maverick is on our side." she replied.

She spoke the name of the wolf. Almost hard to believe, but she actually knew who the wolf was. Numbah One instead turned his close eye on the cougar. He knew that Numbah Five could understand the two meat eaters because of her bite marks. The cougar was outraged because the wolf took the kid's side of the fight. He started growling loudly. It almost hurt their ears!

"Numbah Five, what's he saying?" Numbah One asked her.

Numbah Five studied the cougar's voice. He grumbled a little in his growls. But Numbah Five could hear him loud and clear.

"He's saying, 'Now I have a traitor with me? Well, if I can't let you be on my side...' "  
"What else?" Numbah Three asked also.

After Numbah Three asked the tired girl's reply, the cougar stomped his paw on the ground of the den. He started to roar a loud, vicious roar. Numbah Five finished what he was trying to say.

" '...Nobody can.' "

The cougar lunged at the frightened kids. They all closed their eyes in fear. But moments of waiting, nothing happened! Numbah Four opened his eyes to have a look, and saw... Maverick fighting with the cougar! The rest of them were amazed! Maverick was winning half of the fight, but his strength was getting a little weak. He barked at the kids some more. Numbah Five was more than amazed with his reply.

"... He's telling us to run!" she yelled.

The kids followed Maverick's advice and ran out of the den into the rain. Numbah One carried Numbah Five in his arms. They all knew that the cougar would win the fight. He's more stronger and powerful. Maverick's strength was falling apart. He knew he was going to die. And he was ready.

The kids ran to find some shelter. But to no avail. They were so exhausted. They found a cliff that wolves howled on in the night. They rested under a big rock about the size of a couch. They all held on to each other for comfort from the rain. The opratives tried to get some sleep, but they were too afraid that the cougar would come and find them.

But they waited until the rain went away. Then trouble _will _begin again...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

**


	10. The Moment Of Truth

**Title:The Bruises On My Heart**

**By:Cerulean Shadow**

**Summary: Numbah 5 and Numbah 3 are lost in a deserted island! Numbah 1 and Numbah 4 want to go find them both alone. As they try to find the girls, they find out that they are not alone...**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 10**

The rain had stopped early in the morning. It was cold and damp outside. Numbah Five was the first to wake up. There were drops of rain dropping from the edge of the cliff. The sun was covered up in the clouds, almost impossible to see. She got up from her sleeping place, and walked up to the very top of the cliff. Up at the top, it showed the thin, blue river surrounding itself with green trees. She stared at the claw marks on her hands. She thought she deserved it. Why? How could she deserve it? She thought for a moment, is it because of her attack that's luring the cougar to her friends? They can't escape the island with that gigantic cat following them around.

"I'm luring that monster here... and I'll stop him." she said.

Numbah Five walked to the edge of the cliff and took a deep breath. She clutched her hands as she closed her eyes. She was going to jump! She thought that if she got killed, the cougar wouldn't follow them anymore. Just as she was beginning to jump, she heard someone yell,

"Numbah Five, No!"

Numbah Five spun around to see who called her name. It was Numbah One. Numbah Five tried to ignore him, but something told her she needed to talk to him. She turned around to Numbah One's direction.

"Why are you trying to stop me?" she asked.

Numbah One grabbed her shoulders with both his hands.

"I'm not stopping you, I'm trying to protect you."  
"From who? You and the other guys should be protected, not me." she said, pulling away from her friend's hold.

"What are you talking about, Numbah Five? You've done nothing wrong."  
"Because of my claw marks and bite marks, I'm luring Theron to you guys!"  
"Who's Theron?"  
"It's that cougar that tried to kill us! And if I die, he'll leave you alone."  
"Numbah Five... jumping off a cliff won't help us escape that thing."  
"Then what will?"  
"Fighting back."  
"We can't. Theron is too powerful and too strong to take down."  
"We'll think of something. Something that could be even more powerful than Theron."  
"How are we going to do that?"

Numbah Five turned back to the edge of the creek and stared at the flowing river.

"He's unstoppable. He'll do anything to get us. Even kill us! So what's the use? Our weapons are no good. And any minute now, I could be like him and Maverick!" she cried to him.

"That would have happened days ago. And yet, you're still you."

She shot her head up. The claw marks _could_ have taken advantage of her, but how come she didn't turn into an animal so soon?

"...You're right. But how come I didn't-"  
"Maybe something blocked it from taking the effect on you."  
"But what could it be?"  
"I don't know. But all I know is, we need to stop this cougar before it's too late."  
"Too late for what? Me turning into a wild animal?"  
"Numbah Five..."  
"Maybe I should jump off the cliff! That way you and the rest of the guys can be safe!"

Numbah Five turned back to the cliff, preparing to jump. But Numbah One grabbed her hand.

"Numbah One, what are you-"  
"If you jump... I'll jump."

Numbah Five was speechless. He would really do that... for her. She felt Numbah One squeezing her hand. That meant he would never let go, no matter what she did. She knew he was serious. She didn't want her friend to sacrifice his life if she did. Small tears appeared in her eyes. What could she do now? She had no possible choice. She calmed down a little. After Numbah One saw her calmness in place, he loosened his hold on her hand. Numbah Five looked away. She looked like she was in shame. But she did know that there could be a possible way to fight back. But she didn't want her friends to get hurt.

"So... what do you have planned for fighting back?" Numbah Five asked him.  
"Something... powerful." he responded.

From behind, Numbah Five and Numbah One didn't know that Numbah Four and Numbah Three were watching the scene with their own eyes. But they were hiding in the bushes so they wouldn't see them. They were amazed how they could fight back even though it's impossible to beat Theron.

"... You know he loves her." Numbah Four whispered to Numbah Three.  
"He does?" she whispered back.

"Yeah. He told me and Numbah Two."  
"Wow... she feels the same way about him too."  
"Really?"  
"M-hm. Small world isn't it? We found our love but they didn't find theirs."  
"They might have. For some reason, they might have."

Numbah Four might have been right. He might have known that Numbah Five and Numbah One may have found love. About the plan that Numbah One was thinking of, they were going to be prepared of their big event: Destroying Theron.

But they didn't know about _Theron's_ big event and plan yet...

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *


	11. Fighting Back

**Title:The Bruises On My Heart**

**By:Cerulean Shadow**

**Summary: Numbah 5 and Numbah 3 are lost in a deserted island! Numbah 1 and Numbah 4 want to go find them both alone. As they try to find the girls, they find out that they are not alone...**

**

* * *

**  
**CHAPTER 11**

After their talk, Numbah One and Numbah Five figured out their plan to fight Theron in his tracks. Before the two could know it, Numbah Four and Numbah Three went back to the rock and pretended that nothing happened. Then Numbah One and Numbah Five walked back down the rock to see if Numbah Four and Numbah Three were awake. The two kids pretended that they were just about to get up.

"... Were where you?" Numbah Four said in a sleepy way.

"Oh... just discussing stuff." Numbah Five replied as she winked at Numbah One.  
"Yeah... discussing something powerful." Numbah One said and winked back at Numbah Five.

"Well what were you discussing?" Numbah Three asked.  
"... How to stop the cougar in its tracks." Numbah Five said.  
"Oh, you mean Theron!" Numbah Three exclaimed unconsiously.  
"Numbah Three!" Numbah Four yelled.  
"How did _you _know that the cougar's name was Theron?" Numbah One asked.

"Uh... uhh... we kinda heard you talking about fighting back?" Numbah Four said innocently.

"You _spied _on us!" Numbah Five exclaimed.  
"No! We just uh..-" Numbah Four started.  
"Nevermind. We need to focus of how to stop Theron once and for all. Okay, here's what we're gonna do..." Numbah One began.

* * *

Theron started walking his way to search for the kids. He had already killed Maverick. Now he was going to kill the one that he bit and attacked. He followed the scent of every fiber of their being. So far, the cougar found nothing. He wanted to give up, but he wanted the kids to be destroyed _permanately_. Just as he was about to turn back, he heard someone yell. 

"Hey Theron!"

It was Numbah Five. Theron was ready now to attack the African-American girl. He growled a little and started charging at her. Numbah Five started to run to where her friends were. The cougar didn't know what she was up to, but he didn't care. Numbah Five started zig-zaging in far paths that she followed. Then she started to slow down. Then she stopped. She turned to see the cougar still running towards her.

"Come on, you mangy runt!" she yelled.

Now Theron was really outraged. So he started to run a little faster. Numbah Five was ready for him. A few seconds later...

"NOW!" she screamed.

Then a long piece of vine came a few inches from Theron's paws and tripped him. Numbah Four and Numbah Three pulled the string from different directions to try to trip him. Theron fell flat on his furry face. After his fall, he heard Numbah One say,

"Numbah Five, catch!"

He threw Numbah Five the end of another long piece of vine. Together, they both put the vine around Theron's neck and pulled. Theron started gagging. Then Numbah Four appeared with a long tree branch he found and started wacking Theron on the face. While they were beating Theron, Numbah Five yelled,

"Okay Numbah Three, your try!"

Then Numbah Three pulled up two rope from on top of a tree branch and caught Theron in her net. Theron was too weak he could barely breathe or open his eyes.

"Who wants to play pinata?" Numbah Four exclaimed.  
"Not now, we've gotta leave while we still can. We might loose our energy beating him up. Let's go!" Numbah Five yelled.

Numbah Three jumped off the tree and ran off with her other three friends. While they were running, Numbah Five said to Numbah One,

"Nice plan, Numbah One. That really worked!"  
"Thanks. You were brave at luring him to our trap."  
"Thanks."

But Theron awoke too soon. But this time, in a _bad _anger than before. He started ripping the net with all his might, pratically scratching himself trying to get out. Then he fell down on the ground. With fire in his eyes, he started running towards the kids. Numbah Three thought that she heard roaring from behind. She looked behind and saw Theron speeding up at them!

"Guys, he's coming back!" she screamed.  
"Oh, now what are we gonna do?" Numbah Four cried.  
"... Guys, run towards the shore! I've got an idea!" Numbah Five yelled.  
"What are you doing?" Numbah One asked.

Then Numbah Five turned back to where the cliff was. Theron started following her.

"Come on ya furball!" she yelled.

Theron charged towards her like he did before. Numbah Five was a little scared to do this, but she knew what she was doing. The rest of her friends saw what she was doing. They thought, 'What is she doing this time?'

"Numbah Five!" Numbah One yelled.

Then she disappeared.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	12. Your Faith In Me

**Title:The Bruises On My Heart**

**By:Cerulean Shadow**

**Summary: Numbah 5 and Numbah 3 are lost in a deserted island! Numbah 1 and Numbah 4 want to go find them both alone. As they try to find the girls, they find out that they are not alone...**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 12**

Numbah Five kept on running to the cliff. Theron was right behind her. As she reached to the rock, it turned to be rocky to climb. She tripped a couple of times each time she ran. But Theron barely fell he was so angry. Numbah Five climbed to the cliff. She was breathing hard with exhaustion. Theron made his way up the cliff. He still didn't figure out what she was doing, but he just wanted to kill her. He had her right where he wanted her: Trapped.

Trapped between him and the 200 feet cliff right behind her. She wanted to jump into the river, but she was too high up. Theron took two steps closer. She backed up everytime he moved. There was no space left. After his final step, her shoes moved tiny little rocks from the bottom of the rugged cliff.

"Go ahead. Finish me off. We're all gonna die anyway. Our power is weak. You're just half of the adult you are! I could have joined you. But for some reason, I didn't!"

Theron listened to her. He understood what she meant. Not knowing what he was thinking, Numbah Five heard him speak under the growls:

"You fool. You don't understand why we all are turned into this, and you're not. Do you? Lucky for you, you have been loved. And we never did."

"How do you know this?" Numbah Five asked angrily.

"Those five little brats told us about this. We would turn back to normal if we have been loved. But I've already killed a life. And nothing can reverse the killing to turn back into an adult." he explained. "And now, since there's a loved one on this island, I should do something to end it."

He started to move closer to her. His jaws reached out wide with drooling hunger. Numbah Five turned her head and shielded herself with her arms. Then a loud roar came from him. She thought she was gonna die right now. But she looked to see if he did it. Instead, she saw Numbah One! He was guarding her from the cougar. Theron took a couple of steps backward.

"Numbah One, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be with Numbah Three and Numbah Four!" she said.

"I would feel foolish to leave my best friend behind, Numbah Five." he replied, smiling.

She blushed and smiled back. But the expression on Theron's face didn't change. So he turned back on trying to attack the two frightened kids. Numbah One quickly grabbed a sharp, sturdy tree branch and launched it in Theron's eye. He roared with pain. He fell back trying to get the sharp point out of his eye.

In the meantime, Numbah Five and Numbah One started to find something to use as a weapon. They both used a hard tree branch. They started beating him with it. Numbah Five was hitting the cougar with all her strength for revenge. Theron couldn't take it. He grabbed Numbah One's tree branch with his teeth and flung it to the side. He was heading straight for Numbah One, ready for his revenge. But Numbah Five jumped on Theron's back, trying to keep him from attacking her leader. She locked her arms around his neck. She started to choke him. Hard. Then she bit his fur and into his flesh as hard as she could.

Blood was dripping out of the bite, but Numbah Five quit biting him. With his claw, Theron pried her off of his back. He cut his back a little. But Numbah Five landed on her back when she fell. Half of her shirt was ripped. It didn't rip off, it just had a rip in bottom. Her side started bleeding. Theron shook himself and paid attention to Numbah Five. He was ready to kill her for good. Numbah One quickly ran to her and picked her up.

She limped to his side. Theron started stomping his way to the kids. They both backed up to the edge of the cliff. They were surely trapped. There was no escaping now.

"Numbah One. This is it. We're gonna die right here. But I'm glad you're with me. I might die, but you might be spared. He just wants me and nobody else." Numbah Five said.

"No. I want to be here with you. Die or not, I want to be here with you. I have faith in you as you had faith in me."

"... Numbah One..."

They both hugged each other. Very tight. They didn't want to let go.

"Numbah Five... before we die, I know that there's something I have to tell you."  
"What is it?"  
"Numbah Five... above all the years I've been with you, I just wanted to say that... I love you."

"You what?"  
"I love you. I've been wanting to tell you for a long time, but I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same about me."

"... Numbah One... I've also had faith in you... and I've also loved you too. I was in the same problem you were in."

Numbah One smiled like he never smiled before. And so with Numbah Five. And before they even died, they started to move closer and closer... until they kissed. Then, something happened. Numbah Five's claw marks and bites started to clear up! Her skin was back to where it was! They never experienced this moment before. But they were happy that they found it in their hearts to do it.

"So he's the one that has loved you? Well, not when I'm finished with you." Theron told Numbah Five in his thoughts.

Numbah Five broke the kiss and faced Theron. Numbah One also stared at the vicious thing. They both closed their eyes and hugged each other. Both of them were ready for their moment to come. But as Theron was about to touch one piece of his jaw on either one of them, he heard a loud sound from above. Numbah Five and Numbah One also looked up at the sky. It was the machine! And there was Numbah Two, Numbah Three, and Numbah Four! Numbah Five and Numbah One were so happy to see them.

But Numbah Five remembered something. While Theron wasn't looking, Numbah Five grabbed the two branches and swiped Theron across the face. It did weaken him. Numbah One knew what she was doing and moved out of the way. Then she moved to the edge of the cliff and waited for him to leap at her. When Theron jumped to get her, Numbah Five jumped off the cliff and grabbed the edge of the flying machine. Theron tried to stop, but he was too fast for his own strength. As he was about to slow down, he fell off the cliff. Down, down, down he went, and none of the kids saw him drop into the water. Dead.

Numbah Five took a sigh of relief. Theron was finally dead. She held on to the edge of the machine and faced Numbah One.

"You did it." he said to her.  
"No... we did it." she said, reaching out her hand.

Numbah One grabbed it and the machine rose up. Numbah Three and Numbah Four helped the two get to the raft vehicle. They put a blanket around Numbah Five because of her claw mark Theron made on her side. The first thing the were all doing was heading home.

* * *

On the side of the machine, Numbah Five was staring at the sky, remembering what had happened. She put her hand on the fence of the machine so she wouldn't fall of if they came to a stop. Numbah One saw her from behind. He started to walk to her direction.

"Hey." he said as he stood beside her.  
"Hi Numbah One." she said.  
"It was real scary of what happened today." Numbah One said.  
"Tell me about it."  
"But it was special of what really happened when Theron had us trapped."  
"Yeah. I'm glad. More than glad."  
"So am I, Abby."  
"... Why did you call me 'Abby'?"  
"I just like to call you that. Well, not all the time, but sometimes. I mean, if it's okay with you."

"... Sure it is, Nigel."

They both chuckled and giggled a little at their teases.

"I'm glad this is all over." Numbah Five said.  
"Same here. And we'll make sure if this happens again, well always do this together."  
"I'll be ready, Numbah One."

Numbah One put his arm around her shoulders and stared up at the sky with her. All the adventures they've been through, they thought this one was more challenging. But they were so happy that they survived. Especially with the help of Maverick. And their own friends and teamwork. They have escaped their deaths, and their troubles, but they have found love and eternal courage with the bruises on their hearts.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**


End file.
